What lawyers do when they're high
by Ranowa Hikura
Summary: Dedicated to Casey's upcoming return on SVU. CO. Olivia meets a very drugged up Casey. You know me, so you know what happens next. Disclaimer: I own nothing, because if I did, Casey never would have left.


I just saw the preview for Reparations next week. I screamed very loudly. VERY, VERY LOUDLY. Now, I wish that Casey would come on screen and just kiss Olivia, but that's probably not going to happen… so… here's this for all the Benovak shippers out there. And Modest Jonathan. And I'm going to stop typing now, because I'm still so excited OH MY GOD MY IDOL IS COMING BACK IN 6 DAYS AHHHHHHHH!

…

Casey shifted nervously on her feet, really, REALLY not wanting to ask Olivia for this favor. But she didn't really have any choice. However, she still needed some time to prepare; to figure out how to phrase this so she wouldn't owe the detective big time later.

Unfortunately, her prep time disappeared when Olivia sauntered into her office, carrying the paperwork Casey had asked for. "Here you go, Counselor," she said, tossing it onto her desk.

"Wow. You seem like you're in a good mood tonight," Casey said, mostly to try and put off asking Olivia for her favor.

Olivia bobbed her head happily and smiled, seemingly proud of herself. "Yes, I most certainly am. And do you want to know why? Well, I'm going to tell you anyway, so I don't know why I asked. But I'm happy because, for the first time in... for the first time since starting in SVU, for god's sakes... I am going home... EARLY! And I wasn't even shot or suspended! YAY FOR ME!" Olivia cheered and did a little happy dance then, one that made Casey feel slightly better about the favor she was asking for. At least, when SHE would be acting like a giggling moron, she would have a reason for it. But then she was further distracted by the way Olivia's shirt hugged her curves, how her body moved as she jumped up and down...

Casey almost missed Olivia turning to the door and heading outside her office, still dancing. Right before Olivia had made it completely out into the hallway, Casey forced herself to move and grabbed Olivia's wrist, pulling her back. "Liv, wait," she said quickly, nervously chewing on her lower lip.

The detective turned back, looking at her blankly. "What is it, Casey?" she asked when the ADA didn't say anything.

"Look, I, um... I need a ride, on Saturday... do you think you could drive me?"

Olivia watched her apprehensively, suspecting some sort of a trap, like a ride home from Jersey. Eventually, she asked slowly, "Depends. Where from, where to, what time, and why?"

Casey shrugged, somehow hoping to put off her reason to be embarrassed until Saturday. "Dentist's office, my apartment, 10 am ish, and, uh... well, the dentist needs to, um... fix a cracked tooth, and they're going to give me laughing gas, so I can't really drive myself home..." Casey started to bite down on her lip again, blushing furiously when Olivia started to chuckle.

"Casey NOVAK, on LAUGHING GAS? Oh, come on, I'm not going to miss seeing our kick-ass-serious-no-bullshit-never-laughing-won't-crack-a-smile-I-hate-your-guts ADA acting like a giggling teenage. All I'd have to do is bring along a video camera and you'd owe me enough favors to set me for life."

"Olivia!" Casey gasped in horror, shaking her head furiously. "You wouldn't! I swear to god, if you take video of me acting like a- acting like a- of me being all- I swear, I'll tell Cragen you-"

"Okay, Casey, calm down!" Olivia exclaimed, really not wanting to hear the end of that sentence- especially because Casey did have several incriminating photos of her that she probably would share with Cragen, if Olivia ignited her explosive temper. "Fine! Fine, I won't film anything... if you answer one question."

"What?" Casey asked suspiciously, suspecting that it would be something like, 'who did you blow to get an office bigger than your boss?'

Unfortunately, it was worse- much more embarrassing... even though she may or may not have flirted with the office planning guy to get a nicer office than a storage closet. Was it her fault he gave her the best one in the entire building? Not that she was going to complain... "If this is some non-embarrassing answer, I'm going to feel like an idiot, but, Casey... how exactly did you crack your tooth?" Casey blushed again, folding her arms tightly across her chest and looking away. Excited, Olivia grabbed her hand and exclaimed, "Oh, I can already tell this is going to be good. That's it, spill, Novak!"

Casey hesitated, unsure if she should lie about or not, shifting nervously on her feet before deciding to just come out with it. "I, um... I got in a..." she trailed off, mumbling the last part so quietly so Olivia couldn't hear her.

Olivia laughed, shaking her head. "What was that, Casey?" she asked loudly, taking a threatening step forward.

"I got in a, uh... fight." At Olivia's shocked expression, she said louder, "I got in a fight, okay?"

Olivia burst out laughing, leaning back against Casey's closed door and shaking her head in amusement. "You? You got in a fight? Oh, come on. With who?" When Casey didn't reply, Olivia started catcalling at her until finally the ADA interrupted.

"All right, all right! I'll tell you! I was... Well, at work, I... I may or may not have gotten in a bar fight last week when a guy tried to steal my wallet, and I may or may not have punched him, then gotten punched in the jaw as a result..." Casey trailed off uncertainly, blushing again as Olivia burst out laughing once more.

"Oh, you just wait, Counselor! This is so going to end up in Branch's inbox- and I can just SEE the headline now! 'Rising star of the DA's office, ADA Novak, gets in a bar fight and is later filmed acting like a giggly teenage girl'!"

"Olivia!" Casey shouted, chasing the detective out in the hall, wishing she had a waffle iron to wave threateningly. "I'll get you for this, Olivia! I'LL GET YOU!"

-Saturday-

"No tricks, all right?" Casey demanded for the thousandth time that day as they sat in the waiting room of the dentist's office. "You just drive me home, WITHOUT any video cameras, make sure I get inside my apartment in one piece, then leave and we never mention this again, all right?"

"All right," Olivia said, but the way she was smiling made Casey really doubt the detective wasn't planning on trying to screw her over in this. Casey was about to say so when one of the dentist's assistants interrupted her.

"Ms. Novak? Dr. Jackson is ready for you now."

Casey groaned, then got up and headed into the back, glaring at Olivia the whole way. "Liv, if you try anything, I swear..." The detective held up her hands innocently, waving her back and giving her a sweet smile- one that made Casey doubt her even more- even though the ADA wouldn't remember any of her fears and qualms several hours from now.

SVUSVUSVU

Olivia looked up when the nurse said that Casey's ride could go back and get her. Slightly apprehensive, Olivia got to her feet and walked back into the dentist's office, stopping when she heard a familiar voice laughing about something in the back. After another moment of hesitation, Olivia followed the sounds, then froze in the doorway, shocked.

Casey was lying on her back on the chair, giggling under her breath while she poked curiously at a faded bruise on the back of her hand. "Hehe," she mumbled to herself, chuckling again. "I'm pretty colors." Casey poked the blemish again, laughing at how it was a faint red, unlike the rest of her pale skin. "Hahahaha!"

"Um... Case...?" Olivia asked doubtfully as she took another step forward. "You okay?"

Casey rolled her head over to look at the detective, starting to laugh again once she saw her. "Hi Oliiiiiiiiiviiiiiiiiaaaaaaa!" she said, drawing out her name and having alot of fun in doing so. "Hehehehe! You look funny..."

Casey's laughter was contagious. Chuckling under her breath, Olivia maneuvered so she was under Casey's left arm and hauled the ADA to her feet. Casey collapsed into her and would have brought them both down to the floor if Olivia hadn't managed to catch herself on the edge of the desk just in time. "Please tell me this is temporary," Olivia told the nurse as Casey started giggling again.

The nurse nodded, smiling as well. "Yeah, it'll wear off in just a few hours."

Olivia nodded her thanks, then started attempting to half-drag, half-carry Casey out of the dentist's office. "Come on, Counselor," she muttered under her breath as Casey hung back at the door, seemingly fascinated by a scratch in the wood. "Casey!" she groaned, trying to pull her along.

"Hehe! Look, 'Livia! Look, it's all shiny and stuff! Hey, I like that word! Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiny! Haha..." Casey chuckled again, and Olivia could hardly stop smiling now- she had never seen the ADA this happy.

Olivia continued to pull Casey along the hallway, even though she kept getting distracted by anything and everything and she was laughing at the tiniest little things. "All right, Case," she said once they had finally made it out into the parking lot. "Almost there. Once we get you to your apartment, then you can-"

Out of nowhere, Casey gave a little squeal of excitement and tried to dash forward, almost falling flat on her face. Olivia pulled her upright, watching in amusement as she gasped, "Look, Liv! Everything's shiny! Hahahaha! EVERYTHING'S SHINY! It's amazing! Hehehehe! Shiiiiiiiiiiiny!"

Laughing along with Casey, Olivia guided the ADA towards the car and fumbled with her hands, trying to unlock the car door and keep Casey upright at the same time. It took her several minutes, but, finally, she ended up in the driver's seat, with the ADA next to her, pulling at the seatbelt and examining it, clearly confused by something. Shaking her head and smiling again, Olivia started driving Casey home, still mildly amused by her behavior. It was a pity Casey would probably kill her for filming any of this- it would make great blackmail material.

SVUSVUSVU

After getting Casey- who was, by now, fast asleep- settled on her couch, Olivia turned towards the door to leave, then hesitated and looked back at Casey. The ADA was snuggled under a dark blue blanket, nestling her head into a pillow before she curled up tighter with a sigh. Olivia had never seen her really asleep before- cat naps at work, sure, but never out cold. She really was adorable.

Smiling slightly, Olivia walked over an sat down on the floor next to the couch, turning on the TV and putting it at a low volume so as not to disturb Casey. It was Saturday; she didn't have to work. And Casey was probably going to be out for a while, so maybe she would never find out that Olivia had stayed over long after bringing her home...

Olivia blinked her eyes open, then looked around in confusion- oh. Shit. She must have fallen asleep, and now it was alot later than she had realized. Casey was sure to be waking up soon; she had to get out of here. Olivia was just about to get to her feet when a body fell on top of her. "Oof!" she gasped as Casey landed on her stomach. "What the hell?"

Casey blinked blearily, looking up at her, then scrambled to get out of Olivia's lap. "Liv! What the hell is going on? How on earth... what..." Casey tried to get to her feet, but she was still wobbly from the laughing gas, so she ended up falling down on Olivia, their lips meeting entirely by accident. They kissed each other for a second, then pulled apart in shock. "Olivia?"

"Casey?"

Immediately, the ADA rolled off of Olivia and shifted to the side, allowing the detective to sit up. "Okay, what the hell is going on?"

Olivia blushed, trying to avoid Casey's gaze. "Well, I got you here without too much trouble... although, Counselor, you were quite amusing- but then I really didn't want to go ALL the way downstairs and call a cab, so... well, I just stayed here, and..."

Casey hesitated, then said, "All right, but that still doesn't explain why you kissed me!"

"Hey, you kissed me back!"

The ADA glowered at her, though she was unable to hide her smile. "Yes, but I have an excuse! Five hours ago, I was loopy, crazy, one fry short of a happy meal, drugged up- however you want to put it, really. You, on the other hand..."

Olivia bit her lip, trying to find the best way to explain without looking like a moron. "Well, I... you were on top of me, and... look, when someone I know is on top of me and their TOUNGE is in my MOUTH, my first reaction is to kiss them back! I don't automatically assume that someone fell on top of me- even if that certain someone WAS a giggling moron five hours ago-"

"Olivia!" Casey interrupted sharply, glaring at her angrily. Olivia held up her hands innocently, laughing at Casey's expression. "And my tongue was not in your mouth- okay, maybe it was, but it wasn't on purpose!"

The detective just rolled her eyes and shook her head. After a moment, she looked at Casey out of the corner of her eye and said, "You know, Counselor, for what it's worth, you're not a bad kisser."

Casey stared at her in shock, then blushed pink and said, "Um... thank you."

"What? Aren't you going to return the compliment?"

Casey chuckled, winking at her. "I'd have to kiss you again for another ten, fifteen minutes to be sure. I don't have enough evidence to take you to trial yet, detective." Olivia rolled her eyes as she got up, then pulled Casey to her feet.

"Stop thinking like a lawyer, Casey, and kiss me again."

Several hours later

"Well?" Olivia panted, smiling breathlessly at Casey. "Do the People have enough evidence to continue to trial?"

Casey grinned and nodded, winking at her. "Yep. Olivia Benson, you are hereby charged with being a good kisser- and taking advantage of me when I was all doped up on laughing gas."

Chuckling slightly, Olivia rolled over into Casey's arms and kissed her on the shoulder. "Did you enjoy it?" Casey blushed, then nodded. "Then what are you complaining about?"

With a sigh, Casey tugged her fingers through Olivia's short hair, then said, "Look, just don't judge my performance as 'normal'. I was high! And not on something fun like crack, nooooo, I was high on LAUGHING GAS!"

Olivia shook her head and wrapped her arms around Casey. "It's what lawyers do when they're high. Now, kiss me again, Counselor."

OH MY GOD I CAN'T WAIT FOR REPARATIONS 6 MORE DAYS I'M GOING TO GO CRAZY SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Also- I am getting really tired of reviews only saying that I should put a smut scene in there. Have nothing against smut scenes, but I don't write smut. So don't leave a review telling me to write smut. If you want to write a smut scene for me, fine, if you want to write one for me to use, fine, but I'm not going to write it. Review please :D


End file.
